User blog:Blankslate/Site-Wide Collaboration: The Mirrored Chronicles
Holy shit, has it been forever since I made one of these. What is up, hoes and gents? It's a-me, Blankslate, and I'm here with an exciting proposition that I hope all of you will take part in: A reenactment of the canon story of Bleach from the Hueco Mundo arc, all the way up to the Thousand Year Blood War arc, but there is a bit of a twist involved here. Kugo and Ichigo are going to reverse roles, as the former had wondered about in his final moments. This, as you would expect, is a good way to keep the series from rehashing itself on this site, and allowing us to make our own tweaks and turns as to how the story is going to play out. A lot of shit is going to change, and we're going to be the ones at the helm. Now, firstly, let's go ahead and lay out some ground rules. 1) This is canon ONLY, which means that no fanon characters are allowed in this retelling. This may be a turn off to some, understandably so, but this is primarily done to both ensure that we don't have any Mary-Sues taking part in the story, and also to challenge all of you who have yet to truly take the reigns on a canon character. If you're writing fanfiction for a particular anime, it's a good show of skill to demonstrate how well you can control one of your favorite characters. Playing further into this rule, each user will only be allowed to use 3''' characters, to make sure that some users don't get too many or too few. Going into more specifics, you need to control both a good guy and a bad guy character, two of one or the other, basically. For example, if you choose two good guy characters, your third character must be a bad guy, and vice versa. Just to give users experience with each. Now this is going to be different for extremely powerful characters, such as Aizen, Yama-ji, Starrk, Yhwach, etc. These characters, we'll call them "Aizen level" can only be handled by veteran users of this site who have roleplayed these characters in the past to an exceptional degree. If you don't fit this criteria, you need to provide a really good explanation for why you think you can handle them. 2) Each user is allowed to make up to two changes to the story's direction when the time comes. Now, this doesn't mean you can throw a random ass meteor into the middle of the World of the living and it be freaking Doomsday or something. This means that you can't, say, have Rukia become a Captain, as this would heavily affect the direction others would have for their characters. However, an example of what a change in direction CAN occur, would be a character changing alignments. For instance, Kenpachi Zaraki, down the road, may find more promise in siding with Aizen, or Tier Harribel could decide to abandon Aizen and his ambitions after seeing his true nature and instead helps the Gotei 13. See what I mean? Without further ado, let's get into the first stage of this collaboration Character Ownage Simple enough. This is where we are going to decide which user will get which character(s). The ruling for this is that you need to state which THREE characters you want, and you need to explain, in a pretty well detailed paragraph, why you think you can handle this character well enough to accurately portray them. I'll go ahead and list mine for now, since I'm a dictator and hold all of the power for myself, therefore I need not explain any of these to any of you :< (just kidding, I'll post my explanations in the comments below). '''Blankslate: Kūgo Ginjō, Coyote Starrk, Bazz-B Ten Tailed Fox: Tier Harribel, Bambietta Basterbine, Sajin Komamura Silver-Haired Seireitou: Commander Yamamoto, Retsu Unohana, Yhwach Ash9876: Uryu Ishida, Kaname Tousen, Byakuya Kuchiki Mangetsu20: Ichigo Kurosaki, Jackie Tristan, Sosuke Aizen Zf6hellion: Yasutora Sado, Dordoni Alessandro del Socaccio, BG9 ShonenChicoBoy: Pesche Guatiche, Moe Shishigawara, Ashido Kano Nisshou: Toshiro Hitsugaya, Kon EternalJunior" Ikkaku Madarame, Yachiru, Kenpachi Zaraki When this ruling has been complete, we will move onto phase 2. Thanks for reading guys, I hope you all participate in this combined effort to make Bleach better than what it is now.